Fighting the Hunger (Sequel to Two Worlds Collide)
by Doctojuji
Summary: It was all supposed to be rainbows and butterflies after their events at Finn's party. The secret was out now, Bonnibel and Marceline could walk about Ooo as a couple without fear. But the vampire queen was hiding a secret, a shameful hunger that haunted her after their adventures in the land of Aaa. Placing Bonnibel in danger they must find a way to overcome it together. (F/)


Black eyes opened to the sight of the beautiful sleeping princess. She was so peaceful, so innocent; she even had a small smile on her pink features. The vampire could only imagine what she was dreaming about. She lay there, watching her breathing in slowly and calmly before exhaling again. Gently, Marceline reached over, pushing a disheveled pink strand of hair from her face. It was so soft and smooth, something she hadn't expected from her first contact with it. She thought it would be sticky and impossible to manage, but it wasn't. The vampire queen could still thread her fingers through it, twist and grab it like anyone else's hair. She was her beautiful little Bonnibel.

Marceline and Bonnibel had been spending more and more nights/mornings together. After everything that had happened at Finn's party the princess seemed to feel a little more freed. And while their romance wasn't tumbling much further than close bodies and tender kisses, the vampire queen didn't mind. She simply enjoyed lying with her. They would trade off homes; Marceline's being the easier of the two for them. Even if Bonnibel's kingdom knew about them, it would be blasphemous for their princess, their virgin maiden, their unmarried ruler to be sharing a bed with another. So on nights were Bonnibel couldn't travel to the vampire's cave Marceline would sneak into her room. It wasn't particularly difficult, the gumball guardians didn't consider Marceline as any sort of threat and the banana guards were…well banana guards.

The vampire's favorite part of any morning was just watching the girl sleep in her peaceful state. Both of them had thoroughly messed up their sleeping schedules and looked exhausted in front of a lot of people. Bonnibel would begin to doze in the middle of the day while Marceline was able to sleep soundly next to the girl at night, insanity in the world of a vampire.

Bonnibel shifted in her sleep as Marceline's hand moved from her hair to trail down her shoulder and her waist, resting comfortably on her hip. She mumbled something along the lines of it being too early as Marceline chuckled, laying a delicate kiss on the top of the princess's unruly hair before sliding from the bed. Bonnibel was quick to take advantage of the extra space, rolling onto her back and stretching out as Marceline went to answer the call of nature.

Admittedly Marceline hadn't told Bonnibel about how she felt after the events in Aaa. Everyone had sort of moved on from it, considering it another adventure well done but Marceline had found the hunger returning to her belly. She'd spent so many centuries living solely on the color red, on the sweet and juicy fruits that she could get her hands on. The want to feed on living beings she thought had been smothered forever, but ever since her drink from Marshall Lee the taste had never left her tongue. Her fangs had started to ache, no longer settling for the few vitamins given in red objects. Some days she felt herself getting sick, as if it was still trying to process the thick and warm liquid. Vomiting only made it worse and she would often break into a cold sweat. But Marceline didn't want the princess to know…because the worst of it all was the smell her beautiful pink skin radiated.

The princess had no idea what the vampire queen was hiding from her. She was in bliss, her life no longer clouded by thoughts of doubt towards her and Marceline being together. She'd even started to consider moving their relationship forward, both physically and emotionally. Of course, Bonnibel knew it might be a little more difficult to warm Marceline up to the idea of meeting her parents over physical advances. And maybe Bonnibel was a little love struck over her, a little too eager to express her feelings to the vampire. She still wanted to keep it slow, keep it true, but her excitement was bubbling inside her on the verge of exploding. Bonnibel couldn't decide if she should just let Marceline take control and let her advance the relationship how she wanted.

But as she slept and as Marceline stole Bonnibel's toothbrush to rid herself of morning breath, an intruder drifted through the balcony window. It was left open for Marceline, not the Ice King. But he didn't know that as he tiptoed across the pink carpet, a roll of duck tape in his hands, one piece already pulled out. "You're such a beautiful little girlfriend," he sighed, casually beginning to place the tape over her mouth only for Bonnibel's eyes to slowly flutter open. They stared at one another for a moment, frozen in place, before she shoved his hands away, pushing him from the side of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him as he held the tape close to his chest.

"I just wanted to kidnap you and take you back to the ice tower so that you could wake up with breakfast in bed!" He exclaimed, "Is that so bad?"

"Yes, Ice King, it is! You can't just break into my room while I'm sleeping!" In frustration her voice raised another octave as Marceline stopped brushing her pearly whites. She paused, listening and hearing their muffled conversation through the door as she quickly spit and exited, whipping her mouth off on her oversized shirt.

"Since when!" Ice King asked only to turn as Marceline froze, staring at the old man, her hair a black mess of tangles.

"S-Simon," she stuttered, "what are you doing here?" The stupid Ice King, taking her childhood hero from her. Why did that stupid crown have to take away the man she knew him to be?

"Marceline?" He looked down and then started to chuckle, "I like the no pants, Marceline. No pants party, woohoo!" He cheered, exposing the old boxers on his ancient hips as Marceline blushed grabbing a nearby couch pillow to cover up her underwear.

"Ice King, get out of my room!" Bonnibel ordered but the crazed old man didn't seem to hear.

"Are you two having a sleepover? Can I join?" An excited expression showed on his face.

"No, go home! Marceline!" Bonnibel begged the woman as Marceline nervously cleared her throat, floating forward and resting her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Simon…it was sort of a sleepover just for two."

"Well then I'm sorry you've got to leave," he chuckled as Marceline sighed, closing her eyes and giving a slow shake of her head.

"Look, just go home, Simon. I'll…explain more later," she promised him, as he looked over at the annoyed princess and then back at Marceline, giving a small shrug.

"As long as you don't leave out the deet's," he laughed, his beard flapping him from the bedroom and out into the morning air as Marceline attempted to close the window without getting burned.

"Well that was awkward," Marceline huffed, trying to put some humor into the experience. But Bonnibel's expression hadn't changed as she turned her frustration on the vampire.

"You didn't tell him…did you?" Marceline looked around the room, glancing at her discarded pair of pants.

"You know, I think I should head out-"

"Marceline, tell me the truth," Marceline's shoulders slumped as she drifted towards the bed, settling down on the edge of it.

"No…I couldn't do it. But I mean what's the harm in one person not knowing?"

"Marceline, he's kidnapped me at least once a week since I turned eighteen. I thought after this he would stop and leave me alone because you'd be right around the corner. What's so difficult in telling him? He's just the Ice King." But he wasn't just the Ice King. Marceline could see it in his eyes. Every so often it was like the old Simon broke free and he would look at her with his kind expression and make silly jokes. Oddly enough, the queen of the vampires wasn't scared to tell the Ice King about her and Bonnibel, it was Simon she was worried about. What if he suddenly remembered her? Remembered the little girl he had saved? She couldn't shock him into realizing she'd fallen for another woman. He couldn't possibly approve of that. Glob, she hated how much she cared about him.

"Bonnie…it's…complicated," she muttered as the princess's face fell, slowly crawling from her place under the covers. She slid behind Marceline, sitting on her knees as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's small waist, her chin tucked on her shoulder.

"What's complicated about it?" Marceline chuckled, reaching up and ruffling Bonnibel's hair.

"We…go way back," she looked at the floor, giving a small sigh. No, she had to tell him, she had to because it wouldn't be fair to Bonnibel. Sure, maybe the Ice King would still be crazy and go after the princess, but at least he would know…at least both of him would know. "I'll go over tonight and tell him," she promised, turning her head to face Bonnibel with a small smile.

The smell of pink lifted from her skin and drifted into Marceline's nostrils, a shiver of hunger rolling down her spine. "In the mean time," she purred, turning and pouncing on the girl as Bonnibel giggled and blushed, turning her skin a darker shade. They kissed, Marceline straddling the girl's hips as Bonnibel looped her arms around Marceline's neck. Slowly and delicately Marceline moved down her chin, kissing along her jaw and then playfully running her forked tongue along the princess's neck.

Bonnibel trembled beneath the vampire, eyes closing as she tried to keep herself from stopping the woman. It was innocent kisses, innocent and mind-numbing kisses along a part of her body she didn't know was so sensitive. Marceline was so careful and so delicate as the princess let her head tilt back a little more, exposing more pink skin to the vampire.

Marceline's breathing became irregular and shaky, feeling the raw skin, smelling the willing victim. She wouldn't notice a little bite. It would just be a taste, just a little to hold her over for…well for whenever she might have a chance for another fix. She pulled her lip back, letting her teeth scrap gently along the skin. This reminded her so much of her first time, of the first human she'd tasted. She had been so careful, almost loving to the victim that she eventually killed. It was all about getting their blood pumping to where it was practically begging her to be gulped down.

Bonnibel's toes curled at the sharp but tantalizing feeling of Marceline sliding her teeth along her skin. The princess had never understood biting, never seen the advantage of marking someone with an embarrassing bruise for several days. But with Marceline hunched over her, torturing her, Bonnibel found herself almost wanting to cry out, to beg for it.

But she didn't have to as Marceline found the thick vein she was looking for, the pumping blood making it protrude from the princess's neck. It was beautiful, and it would be hers for the taking as she started to slowly put pressure on the skin. And that's when Bonnibel found herself snapping from the desire-filled trance, feeling the sharp pain of the fangs slowly entering her skin. "Marceline stop. Marceline, stop that hurts," Bonnibel snapped as the vampire closed her eyes, ready for the warm blood to pour across her tongue.

Suddenly Marceline was shoved back, drifting into a lamp and making it wobble for a few seconds. Bonnibel sat up, gripping the pained spot on her neck. She looked down at her hand finding a pinprick amount of red blood on her pink skin. She looked at Marceline in horror as the woman blinked. There was no blood on her lips, no taste in her mouth. One couldn't even see where she'd bitten her but Marceline felt like she might as well have left Bonnibel for dead. She pushed her hand into her hair, shaking her head as tears filled Bonnibel's eyes. "What is this, Marceline? I thought you didn't do this anymore!" Marceline continued to stare at the girl's neck in disbelief.

"I…I don't. I don't know what came over me. You have to believe me! I didn't mean it," she whispered as Bonnibel turned her face down, giving a small sniffle as she rubbed at her neck again. No more blood had come out and if she had left a mark that still wouldn't have been the real problem of this situation. What the problem was had to do with the fact that Marceline had attempted to bite her, whether she meant to or not it had happened. She was losing control of her hunger.

The princess shifted back, holding her knees to her chest as she looked down at the messed sheets. She couldn't tell if she should be angry or worried for the vampire. She didn't want to be upset. Everything had been going so well between them, everything had seemed perfect. But apparently that was impossible for the couple that they were.

"M-Marceline…have you been keeping something from me?" She asked as the vampire debated on leaving, shame filling her chest. Why did she feel so cowardly all of a sudden, so guilty? Probably because she knew if Bonnibel hadn't stopped her than she could have seriously hurt the princess, even could have killed. She ran her tongue along her sharp teeth, wincing slightly as one fang in particular stabbed her gums in pain.

"I don't know what happened. It's like after everything with Marshall Lee my body won't accept just the color red. It's like it needs more. I'm so sorry," she breathed, siting up from the chair and drifting towards her discarded pants.

"Well…is there any way I can help? How did you stop the last time?" Marceline bowed her head, turning it away from the princess at the painful memory.

"A long time ago, during my travels I met a young man from a small village. I watched him leave his home in the early mornings and come back from his work at the mill at night. He seemed like nobody, a perfect victim." She started to pull her tight jeans back onto her hips during the story. "So one night I broke into his house while he was sleeping. I thought the body in the bed was him…I thought he lived alone. But by the time I realized it was his wife, it was too late. The man was off checking on their baby in the other room. And he saw me when he came back; saw me just standing there, blood on my face, staring at his dead wife. I panicked." She pulled in a shaky breath, turning back to the princess as she fixed her hair form her face. "By the next morning the family was dead but I couldn't shake how much it upset me, how much my mistake had cost the young family."

"It's not your fault," Bonnibel whispered from the other side as Marceline shook her head.

"No, it is, I know it is. I cut myself off after that; I got away from civilization and things that my hunger could hurt. I felt out of control. My body refused the red that I tried to eat. Eventually I forced it to comply, to accept that it was better than blood." She sighed, looking up at Bonnibel. Marceline hadn't told her about the horrible nights where she debated on staying out in the day and let the sun burn her to ashes. Or the monster she turned into out of her desperation. Bonnibel didn't need to know that.

"So then what do you need me to do?" Glob, she was a far too sweet, too kind and giving for a person like Marceline, for a murderer like herself. She sighed, drifting a few feet towards the bed as she grabbed the sunhat and gloves she'd brought with her.

"I need you to stop seeing me, at least for a little while. I don't want to hurt you." Bonnibel opened her mouth to speak before slowly closing it as she crawled towards the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Bonnibel hated the idea of Marceline having to lock herself away to deal with something she seemed to have lost control over. She wanted to help the woman, to hold her hand during it. But it was clear that she couldn't. That this was something Marceline had to do on her own.

"Yes…I think so. I don't know how long it'll take but the fewer temptations, the better." She put on the gloves, adjusting the hat on the top of her heard as Bonnibel slowly stood, stepping towards the vampire.

"I'll write you then and send in food when I can," she smiled, pecking Marceline on the cheek as the vampire blushed, looking down at the princess with a dazzled gaze.

"You spoil me, princess," at that she kissed Bonnibel on the forehead before drifting from the window. But she didn't go straight home; there was one thing she had to get done first. Simon had to know about them. She couldn't do this if she was distracted by worries towards the man. Marceline had to be completely committed to this. She knew it would be tough and it would be lonely, even with Bonnibel's letters. But maybe it would make her transition smoother than the first time, knowing that she had a beautiful princess cheering her on.

Marceline felt drained, as if the sun had found a way to seep past the shade of her hat and suck the undead life from her. She felt like she couldn't control herself, like someone else had taken hold of her body and attempted to force her to drain Bonnibel of life. To think all those centuries of good practice had gone swiftly down the drain. Could she even do it at second time? She still hated to remember back to those painful nights, to how weak and how angry she felt. In a way she had starved herself to ensure that she wouldn't be strong enough to over take anyone. The worst of it was that during those days it was easy to go away from the world. She simply had to lock herself into a dark hole till the cravings passed. But in Ooo she actually had visitors, people that noticed when she wasn't around. She would have to tell Finn and Jake but then again maybe that would get them too involved and put them in even more danger.

She gave a frustrated huff, throwing her arms in the air as she drifted towards the Ice Kingdom. Telling Simon would be first priority but she couldn't figure out how to do it. She'd been so young when he changed and faded into the background of the Ice King's mind. Marceline never had much in the way of inner turmoil during those days. If there was anything bothering her it was her simple worry towards her friend's health. Certainly she remembered how open he was about things. He'd been the one to tell her that she could be whatever she wanted to be and could be with whomever she wanted. But Marceline still felt like he would be disappointed. Why should he be, though? She was happy with Bonnibel, ecstatic.

Either way her contemplation had to end as she arrived at the front door, giving it a soft handful of knocks. Her mouth was dry, begging for something to soothe the roughness of her throat. But there was no time for that, no time to think about what her body craved but her heart didn't want.

The door slowly opened to one of the Ice King's many penguins. Gunther? Günter? She could never remember nor particularly pay attention to what differentiated them. Either way she thanked the little fellow, petting its head before snapping her hand back. It was so warm…pulsing with delicious life. No, focus, she needed to speak with Simon. She floated through the long halls before stopping at his room where the man was watching something random on his computer, another faithful penguin in his lap. "Simon?" He looked up, excitement immediately fluttering onto his features as he stood from the lounge chair.

"Marcie! Come to gossip?" He said excitedly, floating himself over to his leopard printed bed, resting on it in painful anticipation.

"Sort of…" she muttered, looking around the room before giving a nervous gulp, drifting over to float cross-legged on the bed. "Simon, Bonnibel and I…we…well we've been having sleepovers a lot."

"Oh that's fun! Do you guys have pillow fights and talk about boys?" Marceline blushed, looking down as she shook her head.

"N-no, that's what I'm trying to say. We…we don't do that because…well…" she took a deep breath, "we're dating."

"What? Who's the sleaze-bag trying to step up on my Princess Bubblegum!?" He exclaimed, jumping onto his feet on the bed as Marceline rubbed her tired face.

"That's just it, Simon. I'm the 'sleaze-bag'. We're together. You know, as girlfriends?" There was a pause before the Ice King started to laugh, making Marceline blink in surprise.

"Oh I see, you two have some sort of best friend pact, am I right? How exciting! We should make one, like…let's promise to always tell each other who we're crushing on. I'll go first, currently I'm making eyes at-"

"No!" She hissed, finding herself suddenly angry as she sat up from her place. "You don't get it! How much clearer can I be you stupid old man? Bonnibel and I are _together_!" She shouted as the Ice King shied away, their conversation suddenly stopped attention shifting towards one of the penguins running into the room. It chirped and hoped about, gesturing in panic at a cut on its belly.

"Gunther, what have you done to yourself now? I thought I told you to stop sliding over the rough ice outside. I told you that you would get hurt." He purred, seeming to ignore Marceline's outburst as he picked up the penguin a small drop of blood beginning to pool at the lower end of the cut. Marceline floated over, eyes watching it like a hawk as she licked at her lips.

_Let me get it_, she purred as Simon looked up at her, jumping away at the demon-like expression on her features. He put Gunther down on the lounge chair, standing protectively in front of the creature as she slowly floated closer to them. _Come on, let me just clean up that blood…he'll feel all better_. The Ice King gave a warning shot near her head as the vampire flinched, her body tensing and a terrifying growl rippling from her lips. _Give him to me!_ She ordered as the Ice King zapped another bolt of ice lightning at her. It caught her in the neck, propelling her back onto the bed and pinning her neck to the ice wall behind it.

Immediately she started to pull at the thick collar, the ice quickly started to crumble under her strength as Ice King zapped her wrists, flinging them against the wall as well. Marceline roared, the sound vicious enough to make the Ice King whimper. What had happened to her? She was always in control, always so cool, but now she looked like some sort of wild animal. He had to do something, maybe if he did Bonnibel would notice him more, see him as a hero and want to give him a kiss or even date him. Giddiness filled his stomach as he poured more ice onto Marceline's torso, her legs the only free limbs as he drifted towards the door. "Don't go anywhere, Marcie. I'm gonna go grab Finn and Jake and we're gonna get you well!" He cheered, a little too happy for the current situation as he floated off.

Marceline struggled under the ice. She tried to shift into something bigger but the ice was solid and freezing, making her shiver instead. What had happened? Why had she so quickly lost herself? She could only hope that Finn and Jake might actual help, maybe calm down things a little more. As long as Bonnibel didn't know about this, she figured she would be okay.

Finn and Jake's place was the Ice King's first destination, but he also wanted to tell Bonnibel about it, to impress her that he would be saving her closest friend. He did think it was funny, though, because he hadn't ever expected them to be that close of friends. As of recently, when he'd been spying on the princess, he'd noticed they were commonly together. But that seemed out of nowhere. Then again, he never seemed to be kept in the loop with these things.

The two heroes were lounging about their house that day, watching some sort of movie as the Ice King came crashing through their window. Almost immediately they were on the offensive, Finn grabbing his demon sword as Jake wrapped his body around the Ice King. "Wait guys!" The wizard cried just in time to stop Finn's swing down on his head. Instead the kid plucked the magical crown off of him, holding it tauntingly to the side. "Marceline is in trouble!"

"And why should we believe you?" Finn exclaimed as the Ice King blinked.

"Because…I thought we were buds, don't you want to help her?" Finn and Jake looked at each other. They knew the story of Simon and Marceline and knew that the Ice King wasn't that stupid to try and capture the vampire. If he was asking for their help then she must really be in trouble.

"Does Bonnibel know?" Jake asked as he returned to his natural state next to Finn as Simon shook his head. Hesitantly Finn returned the crown to the old man as he replaced it to the top of his head.

"That was my next destination!" He smiled as Finn and Jake gave a nervous look at each other.

During all of this Bonnibel had made the decision to try and fall back on science. She wanted to see if she could somehow help make this change permanent for the vampire and maybe a little easier. Of course, the first step was finding some controllable vampire-like creatures for her to test her potions on. Mostly meaning she had two different gumdrops-turned-vampires in separate cages. She was going to try and see if she fed one strictly blood and the other strictly red if she could some how copy the habits of the "vegetarian" vampire over to the normal one. Bonnibel could only hope.

But in the middle of her calculations the Ice King smashed through her window, rudely interrupted her train of thought and startling her as she jumped back, breaking a few test tubes in the process. "Ice King! What the Glob are you doing here! Banana guard!" She hissed as he tried to hold up his hands in some form of peace.

"Hi, Prubs!" Finn greeted from the corner as Bonnibel blinked between the two. What sort of trouble were they getting into now? "Ice King told us something's up with Marceline, says he had to restrain her in his tower or something. Wanted to just let you know we're taking care of it!" Bonnibel's stomach turned as she reached up to her neck. There was no mark, only the memory of what had happened this morning as her features hardened, looking up at them.

"I'll be right there, I want to grab a few things." Finn and Jake looked at each other but Bonnibel wouldn't hear anything they had to say. "Just give me a minute! I won't be long." She had some ideas of what to do; beginning to pack up her science materials. The vampire wasn't herself and Bonnibel hoped her appearance in the room could bring some part of humanity out of Marceline again.

The small group returned to find Marceline trying to bite at the ice, her body trembling as Bonnibel gave a small gasp. She wasn't herself, she looked violent, almost animalistic and when they entered a shiver rolled down the princess's spine, as Marceline smelled the air. _Delicious young blood_, she stuttered, the snake-like tongue slithering between her teeth to lick at her lips. Finn gave a girlish scream, he and Jake stepping away from the vampire.

"Come on, guys. I need your help. We have to remind Marceline who she is. Any chance you get," she opened one of her bags, filled to the brim with shinny red apples, "feed her one of these." The three boys nodded firmly as Jake tried it first, standing far from the bed as he extended his arm towards Marceline, apple first. She hissed at the fruit, trying to twist her jaw so she could get at the fleshy fingers. Marceline snapped, missing them and starling Jake enough to yank his hand back. They kept trying, retreating whenever it seemed like Marceline was going to get them. Bonnibel tried to focus on her experiments, feeling like she was getting close as the boys went to go find some more protective gear. She wasn't looking at a woman anymore; Marceline had become the monster everyone assumed her to be. But Bonnibel wouldn't let her stay that way, she just couldn't.

"Bonnibel," Marceline cooed, the darkest part of her mind placing a fake depraved and helpless expression on the vampire's face. The princess turned slowly, seeing how Marceline's features looked normal, just exhausted and sick. "Bonnibel, I'm so sorry," she begged as the princess stood hesitantly from her seat, glancing towards the door before moving across the empty room.

"It's okay, Marcie. We're here to help."

"I'm so ashamed for what I've put you through, princess," she breathed as Bonnibel settled herself on the bed, still out of reach of the vampire's grasp.

"I promise I'll help you get better," Bonnibel whispered as Marceline forced a weak smile on her lips.

_Then kiss me like you mean it_, the request was out of the blue but Bonnibel felt enchanted as she slowly moved towards the woman. Their lips brushed, Bonnibel running her hands slowly up the ice to cup her face. Heat spiked between them and the ice started to slowly melt as Marceline grinned between kisses, using her jaw to gently tip Bonnibel's chin up. Again the girl felt like she was paralyzed, her body trembling under the softness of her lips and tickle of her tongue as she exposed her neck more.

Suddenly there was a zap and Marceline's head was thrown to the side, startling Bonnibel as she scrambled back. "Bad Marceline!" Ice King hissed as Marceline snapped her powerful jaws, crushing the ice that had cover her mouth. She'd been seconds away from taking the woman, from sucking the pink from her skin and blood from her veins. But this stupid wizard had to keep getting involved as Bonnibel looked away shamefully. She'd fallen to Marceline's tricks. She was a fool to think the woman could come back so quickly.

_Just give me a nibble, a little sip. I'll be gentle_, she purred as Bonnibel stepped away from the bed shaking her head, too startled to speak. She was a monster. This was the woman Marceline had been hiding from the princess, the beast she had put away all those centuries ago.

Finn and Jake returned and Bonnibel "forgot" to tell them about what happened while they were gone, simply letting them continue their attempts to feed the animal. Bonnibel was worried she was running out of time, that even if they helped Marceline that she would still return a different woman than before. _Bonnibel_, Marceline called, making the scientist tense as she closed her eyes. She needed to focus on the serum, she felt like she was so close. So far she'd been able to find a short-term way to put the desires at bay, but making it long term would be difficult.

"You leave her alone!" Finn exclaimed, "She's trying to help you!"

_No, she's just keeping me from being what I really am, hero-boy._ She started to laugh as Bonnibel shut her eyes tighter, wishing it were some sort of nightmare and she'd wake up lying next to her Marceline again. _The Marceline you know is gone,_ she continued as Bonnibel shook her head, opening her eyes to look upon Ice King's collection of instruments. The Marceline she knew could never deny her love for music.

Slowly she stepped across the room, picking up the nearby bass. Many of the days she spent at Marceline's house she had learned a handful of chords whenever they had "private lessons." Bonnibel still wasn't great, but she was willing to try anything to break through to her Marceline. Marceline started to laugh louder as Bonnibel gave a few testing strums before clearing her throat. "You're wrong, you know," she breathed, "this isn't the real you."

_Oh Marceline_

_You promised me_

_That you'd hold me till the whole world changed_

_But here we are_

_So far apart_

_I cannot tell you where I want to start_

_It's okay, if you don't know what to say_

_I'll show you the way_

As Bonnibel started to sing her friends began to take positions at other instruments. The Ice King slowly started to drum away while Jake took to a nearby piano, the only remaining instrument – that Finn could play – being the tambourine. Bonnibel didn't really notice, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

_Everybody knows_

_You'll never get old_

_And nobody cares_

_Especially me_

_Let me tell you what_

_The years go on and_

_You're still fighting it; you're still fighting it_

_But you're so kind and gentle_

_Don't be sorry_

_Oh Marceline_

_In twenty years from now_

_Maybe we'll both still wake with the other one near_

_And I can tell, if that's the case_

_Then there's nothing else I want from you dear_

_But I hate_

_That you don't know you're great_

_Maybe soon you'll feel the same way_

Marceline started to blink, her face shifting into one of amazement. Tears had started to trickle down Bonnibel's face and the vampire wanted nothing more than to wipe them away. What was she doing to the girl? Why did she have to be like this? She had to fight it.

_Nobody knows_

_I want you for life_

_And you think you're alone_

_But I'll always be right here_

_Let me tell you what_

_I think you should know_

_That I do love you; yes I think I love you_

_And One day or two, you'll see what I mean_

_And be with me_

_Oh Marceline_

_You are my queen_

_I do say_

_Days might always be the same_

_But at least that means you'll be with me_

_I will always know_

_How much you mean to me_

_And maybe one day_

_I'll let you meet my parents_

_Let me tell you what_

_I think they'd really like you but_

_You must still fight it, please keep on fighting it_

_Oh, you must still fight it, please keep on fighting it_

_Just know, dear Marceline that_

_I love you_

Bonnibel sniffled, her accompaniment having stopped a while ago in shock. "Bonnie," Marceline whispered as Bonnibel turned her head down, forcing herself from looking at the vampire. "I…I want you to help me." Slowly the princess looked up, the vampire looking weak as she hung limp in her ice bindings. Bonnibel nodded, putting the bass back down as she turned towards the short-term solution of her concoction. She stared at the clear liquid before snapping her finger in an epiphany. Carefully she plucked a piece of her bubblegum hair, dropping it into the mixture.

It popped and sizzled, the liquid eating away at the dense material but the color stayed, soaking in and turning it a dark shade of pink, almost red. Slowly she walked towards Marceline as the vampire looked up at her, glancing at the bottle. Marceline didn't want to take it, she was worried what it might do to her but Bonnibel seemed confident as Marceline let the princess tip it down her throat. It was sour at first and then slowly eased into a sweet flavor that burned down into her gullet.

Marceline gasped, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes tight. It felt like her stomach was on fire, the burning spreading through her chest and her veins. Bonnibel stepped back in horror as pain-filled tears reached her eyes. "Glob it hurts…it hurts," she coughed, strength surging into her body, as she was suddenly able to break her icy restraints to curl over and clutch at her stomach.

"Come on, Marcie," came a soothing voice, a familiar voice that the vampire hadn't heard in centuries. She tilted her head up, staring at the Ice King as he looked back with soft brown eyes. "Be the strong little girl I know you are," Simon whispered as the woman gasped both in pain and surprise.

"S-Simon?" She whimpered as the man ruffled her hair like he always had.

"Come on, little one, you've got friends depending on you," he breathed as Marceline shut her eyes tight again the pain feeling like someone was ripping her stomach open. She could taste blood in her mouth, immediately making her stomach flip in disgust as she panted on her hands and knees. Hair covered her face and sweat dripped from the end of her nose. Her vision blurred but slowly cleared as she ran her tongue over her fangs. They no longer hurt and while her stomach growled for food all she really desired were the juicy redness of an apple.

As if reading her thoughts a pink hand held out such an apple and the vampire looked up. Gently she pushed her hair out of her face before grasping the hand around the apple. With great care, she lifted it to her lips, sinking her fangs into the soft flesh of the apple as the color was sucked from the fruit. It filled her stomach, the light returning to her pale skin as she slowly pulled back, licking at her lips. "Do…do you have anymore?" She asked sheepishly as Finn gave an enthusiastic laugh and handed her the sack full as Marceline quickly and happily satisfied her innocent hunger.

Slowly Marceline's attention shifted back to the princess, shock still on Bonnibel's face. "I…I don't know how to thank you, Bonnibel," she wouldn't blame the girl for being hesitant. She'd almost bitten her twice. And when she turned her attention back to her old friend she'd found the familiar face was gone. The Ice King stood before her hesitant and curious. It was a sad feeling but also empowering to know Simon was still somewhere in there, watching and caring for her.

"So…now that we've saved Marceline," he started, looking expectantly towards Bonnibel, "do I get a reward for being the hero?"

"What the Glob man, you hardly did anything!" Finn exclaimed as Marceline chuckled. Slowly she floated to her feet, still feeling a little drained but much better compared to before.

"Of course, Ice King," she cooed, pecking him delicately on the cheek as he gave a gleeful smile, willing to take the kiss whether it was from Marceline or Bonnibel. "But this is my first and last warning: if you ever try to kidnap Bonnibel again you will be dealing with me." The Ice King's smile faded as Marceline made a scary face, flashing her sharp teeth and forked tongue as she hissed. He retreated, making Marceline laugh as Finn and Jake made their exit, helping Bonnibel take her things back. Marceline was still in no state to carry the princess, but she at least followed them to the Candy Kingdom, waving off the young heroes as they returned to their day of lounging.

But Bonnibel was very quiet, processing the events. Her confession had somewhat been just for the sake of the song…but at the same time she believed it to be true. Certainly they hadn't been together for eons and they still had a lot to learn about one another, but Bonnibel wanted to learn. She wanted to spend the time getting to know Marceline's past thousand years as they spent maybe another thousand together.

"Bonnibel, what you said…" Marceline started, following the princess into her lab.

"It was true," she stumbled out, looking down at the dirtied beakers before slowly lifting her gaze to the vampire queen. "All of it."

"I know," Marceline remarked, floating towards her before letting her feet touch the ground. Her legs were weak and she was quick to rest a hand on Bonnibel's shoulder for stability. The princess gripped the queen by the waist, looking up into her black eyes. "I never thought it was real…love you mean. Sure, there are people I love and care for like Finn and Jake…and Simon. But you, everything about you is different. Everything about you is new," she smiled, daring to reach up a hand to push at the now shorter bang from Bonnibel's face. "I…I think I love you too, princess." Bonnibel blushed, turning her eyes down as Marceline shook her head, pulling at Bonnibel's chin. "Do not be coy with me now, your majesty."

Bonnibel giggled, swinging her arms from Marceline's waist to wrap around her neck. Marceline grunted, forcing herself back into the air to keep from falling as their lips collided. Happiness swelled in her chest. How could this have happened? She was so old and yet had never found herself in love before. But now here she was, embracing this woman she would do anything for. It almost couldn't be real.

"Bonnibel," Marceline whispered, pulling back from the heated kiss as the girl blinked, face flushed and even darker shade. "You weren't serious about me meeting your parents, though, were you?" Bonnibel giggled, fingers sliding up to comb through the back of Marceline's hair. The vampire trembled, humming in an attempt to keep more excited sounds from tumbling from her lips.

"What's so wrong with that? Plus if I do…then it might stop the suitors from lining up at my door." Marceline laughed, pulling her into another tight kiss, deepening the passion as they floated there. Bonnibel felt like the sugar in her was melting. She was hot, more than normal and had an embarrassing thought as to why as she gently parted her lips, swirling her sweet tongue around Marceline's. The vampire's hands drifted down Bonnibel's back, feeling the curves and the divot of her spine, resting her hands just above the woman's backside. She was perfect in every way to Marceline. She was someone to take home to the parents…though Marceline would never let her father get anywhere near Bonnibel.

Bonnibel pulled back, her breathing hot and her eyes heavy as she glanced up at Marceline. "I…I want to continue where we left off," Marceline blinked, watching as Bonnibel hesitantly moved her lips towards the vampire's jaw. She kissed at the bone, moving down the skin to run her tongue curiously over the two scars on her neck. Marceline shuddered, gripping Bonnibel's dress tightly to keep her from accidentally letting her go and falling to the floor. "From this morning," Bonnibel continued in a whisper as butterflies bounced around in the vampire's stomach.

She had never been nervous about what she believed Bonnibel was referring to. It was old hat to Marceline. But there was something different about it with Bonnibel. Before it was simply about needing the physical satisfaction, not particularly caring emotionally for the person even if they were dating. But now here was Bonnibel with her innocent body and her passionate ideas and Marceline couldn't help but hesitate. She didn't want to mess up, to ruin a moment that should be special for the girl. She was nervous as Bonnibel lowered herself back to the floor, taking Marceline's hand.

The girl was just as uneasy but could feel that this was right. This was the right time, the right state for the both of them. She didn't want to wait till they would supposedly be more comfortable, that time would never arrive. She wanted to feel that special connection with Marceline now. She wanted to feel complete with the vampire queen.

They climbed the stairs quietly, faces flushed and their breath quickening with each step closer to Bonnibel's room. It would be here and now that their relationship escalated to something more as they ventured into an act neither of them knew very much about. Marceline would know more in the generic sense, but Bonnibel was her first…well…her first woman and from the weeks spent just being with Bonnibel she knew it wouldn't be the same. She was far more delicate, far more sensitive. Marceline wanted to make sure the girl would be satisfied and happy and that she wouldn't end up scaring her away by the reality of what they were about to do.

Marceline gently closed the door behind them, locking it as Bonnibel stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Slowly Marceline drifted over to a nearby bookshelf, checking to make sure the mix tape they'd made together was still in the stereo before she turned it on in low volume. "Bonnie," she breathed, lowering her feet to the floor as she stepped towards the princess. "Say the word and we stop," she promised as the girl gave a shy smile and a nod, curling some hair over her ear.

"Okay," her voice was as quiet as a mouse as she turned her back to the woman, exposing the silver zipper that traveled down her back. She held her arms tight to her chest while Marceline delicately ran her fingers over her shoulders and down her arms, pulling her hair to the side to kiss at the exposed skin. Bonnibel bit on her lip, eyes closed, focusing on the soft music in the background, as her body grew nervous. It would be easy to say no, to tell her to stop but Bonnibel couldn't do that anymore. She wanted more in their relationship…she wanted to give herself to Marceline. Despite how scared she was Bonnibel wanted it more than anything with the vampire.

Bonnibel swallowed a hard knot in her throat as the sharp click of a zipper filled the room, cool air drifting across the exposed skin on her back. Walking around in oversized shirts and underwear felt different than this. It was casual and comfortable, just two people in pajamas. But she would be exposing herself to the woman, something she'd never let another person see before. Bonnibel worried Marceline would hate it and change her mind.

But Marceline had no intension of doing such a thing as Bonnibel's skin was revealed inch by inch. The dress started to fall slack on her body, the only thing keeping it up being Bonnibel's arms across her chest. Slowly Marceline turned her around, pulling one arm away as she kissed from the tips of her fingers and down her forearm before doing the same with the other. The dress fell to the floor around Bonnibel's ankles and the princess froze, eyes averted as the vampire took in the beauty in front of her. Dark pink undergarments broke her smooth pink flesh, every inch as beautiful as the last.

Slowly Marceline pulled at Bonnibel's hands, guiding them to the hem of her t-shirt as the princess slowly turned her gaze. She slid them under the shirt, letting the princess feel along her stomach, her fingers twitching but warm against the cold skin. Marceline continued to guide them up, the shirt lifting higher as she did so before letting go of Bonnibel's hands, giving the choice to her.

Bonnibel looked up at Marceline and then down at where her hands rested, fingertips brushing gently against the underside of her sports bra. She pulled in a shaky breath, sliding her hands out partially to grip the bottom of the shirt and carefully lift it over Marceline's head. The woman was beautiful, her pale skin dotted with the every so often ancient scar. Gently and inquisitively Bonnibel ran her fingers over them, making Marceline flinch and bite down on her lip. All of these would have a story and Bonnibel blushed deeper to think about the future moments together in which Marceline would tell them to her

"You are beautiful," Marceline whispered, reaching over to cup the princess's face as Bonnibel smiled, glancing up.

"As are you," they embrace once another again, kissing deeply and feeling the soft skin of their bellies touch and shift against one another. Bonnibel's heart slammed against her chest, her legs going weak as Marceline lifted them only a few inches from the floor. Slowly she approached the bed, lowering the princess onto the back with as much care as she would a baby before righting herself again and undoing the buttons on her trousers.

They were removed with a little less grace as she tossed them to the side and floated over Bonnibel. The girl reached her hands around Marceline, forcing her to rest against the girl, to touch and hold her and lay there, simply staring and breathing together. "Are you sure about this?" Marceline asked again, running her fingers along Bonnibel's exposed shoulders and collarbones. No longer did she look at the neck and think of how delicious it would be to drink from. Now she imagined kissing down it and along her shoulders, loving the skin as much as she loved the woman.

"Yes, my love," she cooed, "I've never been more sure."

COMMENTS: Here comes a third to this pairs trilogy. I have to edit I enjoy writing them. Normally get them finished in a single sitting, maybe two with a beginning, middle and end that I'm happy with. Not sure what comes next after this, but I'm sure I'll think of something. A few notes, the song Bonnibel sings is to go along with the tune of Ben Folds: "Still Fighting It" and a few of the lines are exact copies so I recommend listening along to it as you read to get the whole experience. Sadly I don't have as amazing of lyrical abilities to make up that long of a song out of nowhere. Also, I marked this as teen since it ends before anything really mature happens. Then again, I tend to write a lot of mature material simply because that's what I write. So if you believe this is too detailed or vulgar or intrusive to be marked as teen, let me know and I will quickly change it. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
